Insomnia
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Ciel menjadi insomnia. Apakah yang akan Sebastian lakukan?  My first fic collab with Asaka Shirou.  Warning: AU, OOC and PWP.  Mind to RnR?


A/N: Ini adalah fic pertama kolaborasiku dengan author lain, yaitu Asaka Shirou.

Sekaligus fic dengan rated M pertama di fandom Kuroshitsuji.

Disini Asaka Shirou menjadi Sebastian dan aku sebagai Ciel.

Met baca...^^

Disclamer: Yana Toboso lah yang memiliki Sebastian dan Ciel. Kami hanya pinjam mereka saja.

Title: Insomnia

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Warning: AU, OOC, PWP. Jika tidak suka silahkan urungkan niat membaca fic ini karena kami tidak terima yang namanya flame.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**

* * *

**

**Insomnia**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini sudah cukup malam bagi banyak orang, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Waktu yang sangat tidak biasa bagi seorang Earl Phantomhive masih terjaga di waktu seperti ini. Biasanya dia telah tidur dan akan terbangun di pagi hari. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa bangun pagi jika jam 2 dini hari dia belum juga tidur.

"Hah..." gumam Ciel pelan. Mata birunya menatap ke arah jendela kamarnya dan melihat bulan yang bersinar terang. "Entah kenapa aku belum mengantuk."

Di saat seperti ini pintu kamar Ciel diketuk seseorang, Ciel yang sedang berada di ranjangnya itu terlonjak kaget dan hanya menatap pintu kamarnya dengan waspada.

"Siapa?" tanya Ciel.

Orang yang mengetuk pintu itu tidak menjawab, dia langsung masuk ke kamar Ciel. Sosoknya yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan warna rambut yang senada dan orb merahnya itu langsung masuk ke kamar Ciel, Ciel langsung mengetahui kalau itu adalah butler-nya.

"Sebastian," ujar Ciel. "Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Saya hanya ingin mengecek apakah Anda sudah tidur atau belum," jawab Sebastian. "Tapi tumben Anda belum tidur."

"Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Saya tidak melihat Anda memegang dokumen satupun."

"Aku akan mengerjakannya... nanti..."

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Sekarang waktunya Anda tidur."

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk."

Ciel hanya terdiam menatap Sebastian sambil sesekali menguap, meski mulai mengantuk tapi tetap saja mata birunya itu tidak mau terpejam sedikit pun. Melihat hal itu Sebastian berjalan mendekati Bocchan-nya, dan tangannya menyentuh wajah pualam Ciel. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Ciel.

"Bocchan," bisik Sebastian. Ia menarik kembali wajahnya dan mendorong Ciel ke kasur. "Saya akan membuat Anda mengantuk."

Sekarang posisi mereka kurang menguntungkan bagi Ciel, karena Sebastian berada diatasnya. Wajah Ciel langsung memerah, ditatapnya wajah Sebastian itu dengan pandangan yang teramat heran. "Ba... bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ciel heran dan tetap dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Sebastian hanya tersenyum melihat Ciel.

"Tetapi ada syaratnya, Bocchan." Sebastian tetap tersenyum sambil menindih pelan tubuh Ciel. Ia tersenyum mesum dan mulai meraba wajah Ciel lagi. Wajah Ciel sudah sangat merah dan jantungnya juga berdetak cepat, dia hanya memejamkan matanya karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Ciel yang berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

"Hanya satu Bocchan," Sebastian tetap meraba wajah Ciel. Ia mendekatkan kembali bibirnya ke arah telinga Ciel. "Anda tidak boleh protes." bisiknya.

"Hah?" Ciel membuka matanya dan melirik Sebastian yang sudah mendekatkan diri ke arah telinganya. "Kenapa harus protes?"

"Cukup tutup mulut Anda saja Bocchan," kata Sebastian lembut. Ia menatap mata biru Ciel lekat-lekat, orb merah dan mata biru itu saling bertemu. "Biarkan saya yang memanjakan Anda malam ini."

"He? Baiklah..." Ciel membalas tatapan Sebastian dan wajahnya mendadak kembali memerah. Sebastian diam dan hanya tersenyum ke arah Ciel. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya dan mulai melumat bibir Ciel.

Melumat, menghisap, dan menciumnya. Ia mulai memaksakan celah antara kedua bibir mereka agar lidahnya dapat masuk ke mulut Bocchan-nya itu. Ciel yang sedari tadi menikmati sentuhan dari bibir Sebastian hanya mengerang kecil di sela ciuman mereka. Mengetahui niat Sebastian, Ciel hanya membuka sedikit mulutnya, memberi askes untuk lidah Sebastian agar masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Sebastian tahu bahwa Ciel telah membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tidak sampai beberapa detik, lidah Sebastian sudah menerobos kedua bibir Ciel, memasukinya, dan memainkannya. Menyapu langit-langit mulut Ciel, mengabsen giginya, dan mengajak lidah Ciel bertarung. Ciel merasakan hal yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya, hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Lidah Ciel mengikuti lidah Sebastian dan bersamaan dengan itu ciuman mereka makin panas.

"Hmm..." gumam Ciel di sela ciuman mereka. Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum ke arah Ciel atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai pada Ciel.

"Sudah mulai bergairah, Bocchan?" godanya.

Ciel menatap tajam ke arah Sebastian. Mata birunya menatap mata merah Sebastian dan tanpa segan-segan Ciel langsung mencium bibir Sebastian. Dia ingin lagi merasakan sensasi yang diberikan oleh Sebastian.

Sejenak Sebastian terkaget akan perlakuan majikannya yang secara tiba-tiba menciumnya. Namun itu hanya sebentar sampai tangannya menekan kepala Ciel kearahnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kirinya yang kosong menekan punggung Ciel agar mendekat kepadanya. Akhirnya Ciel merasakan kembali sensasi dari ciuman Sebastian. Ciel menikmati setiap perlakuan Sebastian padanya. Tangan Ciel langsung memeluk leher Sebastian.

Tangan kecil Ciel yang memeluk Sebastian membuat iblis itu tersenyum kecil. Ia menggigit permukaan bibir Ciel dan menjilatnya. Lagi-lagi, ia meminta ruang untuk lidahnya masuk. Mengetahui niat Sebastian itu, Ciel kembali membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sebastian masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mengajak lidahnya untuk menari bersama.

Sebastian segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ciel. Lagi-lagi, ia mengajak lidah Ciel bertarung. Tangan kanannya kembali mendorong kepala Ciel kearahnya perlahan. Tanpa siapapun tahu, ia tersenyum kemenangan. Ia adalah penjamah pertama mulut dan bibir majikan mudanya itu.

Ciel memejamkan matanya agar lebih bisa merasakan ciuman panas dari Sebastian. Tapi Ciel tidak kehilangan akalnya, tangannya yang tadi melingkar di leher Sebastian perlahan turun ke arah leher Sebastian dan segera melepaskan dasi miliknya. Termasuk cepat untuk ukuran Ciel yang sama sekali belum pernah melakukannya.

Sebastian agak tersentak dan membuka matanya. Ciel-anak muda di depannya ini, membuka dasinya secara cepat. Perlahan ia melepas ciumannya dan menatap bingung pada Ciel. Ia melirik pada dasi hitamnya yang telah jatuh di kasur dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Ciel. Ia tersenyum sejenak. Ciel tersenyum puas melihat Sebastian.

"Kenapa Sebastian?" tanya Ciel seolah pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, padahal dia sangat tahu apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

"Anda ..." kata Sebastian menggantung. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia tertawa kecil. "Sungguh, Bocchan. Anda mengagetkan saya." kata Sebastian di sela-sela tawanya.

Sekarang Ciel menjadi bingung karena tingkah Sebastian yang tiba-tiba saja menertawainya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ditatapnya orb merah milik Sebastian dengan tajam.

"Apakah itu masalah untukmu?" tanya Ciel.

Sebastian hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus pelan rambut Ciel. Ciel tetap tidak merubah sorot tajam matanya pada Sebastian.

"Yah ... sedikit." ujar Sebastian.

"Huh... Kenapa?" tanya Ciel dengan nada sedikit keras. Tampaknya sikap egois Ciel mulai sedikit muncul. Ciel memandang Sebastian dalam diam dan menunjukkan kalau dia kurang suka akan ucapan Sebastian. "Kau tahu aku kurang suka ucapanmu itu." Ciel mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya, berniat meninggalkan Sebastian disana sendiri.

"Anda mau apa, Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian sambil menahan tubuh Ciel. "Bukankah apa yang saya katakan benar adanya sehingga Anda ingin kabur dari saya?" Sebastian menyeringai lagi. Ia menarik wajah Ciel ke arahnya dan mengecup kening Ciel.

Bukannya lari atau apa Ciel kembali lagi ke pelukan Sebastian dan membiarkan Sebastian mengecup keningnya. Wajah Ciel juga kembali memerah. Nyatanya dia ingin mendapatkan "lebih" dari Sebastian.

"Ka.. kalau kamu tahu... Bisakah?" tanya Ciel sedikit menggantungkan pertanyaannya itu.

Sebastian melepaskan kecupannya dan tersenyum ke arah Ciel. "Jika Anda mengizinkan, tentu saja," jawabnya.

"Te... tentu..." wajah Ciel memerah dua kali lipat dari yang tadi dan membuat Sebastian menyeringai senang.

Mendengar hal itu, Sebastian mulai menjatuhkan tubuh Ciel perlahan ke kasur. Kedua tangannya melepaskan satu per satu kancing gaun tidur Ciel. Sementara itu, bibirnya mulai menjamah leher Ciel dan menghisapnya. Membuat anak itu mendesah dan meninggalkan estetika kebangsawanannya.

"Akh... Sebas...tian..." desah Ciel tertahan saat Sebastian mulai menghisap lehernya. Entah apa yang Ciel rasakan ini dia merasa tegang sekaligus senang. Sebastian mendengar desahan Ciel. Ia juga menyadari apa yang Ciel rasakan. Ia menjilati beberapa kali leher putih Ciel,menggigitnya dan terus menggigitnya. Sebastian juga membuat kissmark di daerah sekitar leher Ciel hingga ia rasa sudah cukup dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

Hanya ada satu kata yang ada di benak Ciel, bahwa dia "menikmati" perlakuan Sebastian. Ciel seakan-akan membiarkan Sebastian menyentuhnya dan memilikinya seutuhnya. "Sebastian..." panggil Ciel.

Sebastian menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya membuat kissmark ketika mendengar panggilan majikannya. "Ya, Bocchan?" sahutnya sambil mengangkat sedikit wajahnya agar ia dapat melihat wajah Ciel.

"Ano... Tidak masalah kan kita melakukan ini?" tanya Ciel. "Aku hanya berharap bisa secepatnya tidur."

Sebastian hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ciel yang terkesan polos menurutnya. "Setahu saya, kegiatan ini dapat membuat lelah dan mengantuk. Bukankah jalan yang tepat?" tanya Sebastian balik.

Wajah Ciel mendadak menjadi dua kali lipat lebih merah dari yang tadi. "Iya, iya. Cepat lakukan lagi. Aku masih belum mengantuk."

"_Yes, My Lord."_ ucap Sebastian sembari tersenyum. Ia mulai menjilati titik merah muda yang berada di dada Ciel sebelah kanan. Sementara itu, tangannya yang kosong memilin-milin tonjolan merah muda lain yang berada di dada kiri Ciel.

"Akh..." Ciel makin mendesah tidak karuan. Terdengar seperti irama yang indah bagi Sebastian. Kedua tangan Ciel hanya memegang erat sisi ranjangnya. Matanya makin terpejam, berusaha menahan gairah yang cukup menggetarkan di dadanya.

Sebastian mulai memindahkan bibirnya ke bawah. Menghisap kulit perut Ciel dan kembali memberikan kissmark disana, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membuka celana Ciel perlahan. Terkadang ia melirik Ciel yang masih mendesah tidak karuan karena apa yang ia lakukan.

Ciel membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat apa yang Sebastian lakukan. Tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya membiarkan Sebastian memuaskannya. Yang ada di benak Ciel hanyalah kenikmatan yang dia rasa. Sebastian melepaskan bibirnya dari kulit porselen Ciel. Melepaskan perlahan benang hitam yang menutupi tubuh bawah Ciel. Dan sekarang, matanya tertuju pada suatu benda yang tertutup benang-benang putih. Ia menatap Ciel dengan senyuman mesumnya.

"Jangan protes, Bocchan." ujarnya.

"Hah?" Ciel sedikit heran akan ucapan Sebastian. Dia kurang bisa menangkap ucapan Sebastian karena yang dia lakukan hanya mendesah tertahan saja. _ "Do it now!"_ perintah Ciel pada butler-nya itu.

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginan Anda." Sebelum melakukan perintah majikannya, Sebastian melepas bajunya dan celananya hingga tubuhnya tereskpos di hadapan Ciel. Wajah Ciel langsung memerah bagai tomat karena melihat tubuh Sebastian yang "indah" menurutnya.

Sebastian juga mulai melepaskan benang putih yang menutupi kejantanan Ciel. Kini tidak ada benang yang menutupi tubuh Ciel. Sebastian mengarahkan tangannya ke arah kejantanan Ciel dan memainkannya, seirama dengan mulutnya yang mulai memasukkan kejantanan Ciel ke dalamnya. Ia menggerakkan mulutnya maju-mundur dan semakin cepat seiring waktu berjalan.

"Akh... Sebastian..." desah Ciel sambil menarik sedikit rambut hitam Sebastian. Sensasi yang dirasakan Ciel begitu membuatnya merasa bergairah. "Sebastian... aku..." Ciel berusaha menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dirinya.

Sebastian tahu Ciel akan mencapai puncaknya, maka dari itu Sebastian meningkatkan tempo permainan. Ia mempercepat gerak mulut dan tangannya. Sesekali ia menggigit permukaan kejantanan Ciel. Perlakuan Sebastian yang kali ini bermain dalam tempo cepat membuat Ciel mendesah makin kencang.

"Akh... aku..." desah Ciel makin keras. Dan Ciel pun mengeluarkan cairan putih dari kejantanannya ke mulut Sebastian. Sebastian tentu menelan seluruh cairan klimaks milik majikannya tersebut. Tepat di saat Sebastian menenggak habis cairan putih Ciel itu, ia mengetahui kenyataan yang menyenangkan. Bahwa ia mencintai majikannya ini.

"Hah, hah, hah..." nafas Ciel terdengar tidak beraturan, dadanya terus naik turun. Sebastian hanya menyeringai melihat Bocchan-nya telah mencapai "kenikmatan". Tapi ini masih belum apa-apa. Ya benar, belum apa-apa dibandingkan "sesuatu" yang akan Sebastian tunjukkan padanya.

"Ini belum apa-apa Bocchan," ujar Sebastian. "Belum."

"Belum?" tanya Ciel. "Masih ada lagi?"

"Iya..."

"Tapi sebelum itu," Ciel terdiam sejenak, tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sebastian hanya memandang Bocchan-nya dengan tatapan heran dan tetap menunggu apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Ciel. "Sebastian... apakah kau... mencintaiku?" tanya Ciel polos dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sebastian terlonjak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Ciel yang polos itu. Ia terdiam sejenak. Tangannya mulai jatuh dari pundak Ciel. Sebastian menundukkan kepalanya sejenak lalu menatap Ciel balik.

"Ya, Bocchan. Saya ... mencintai Anda." jawab Sebastian.

Sekarang giliran Ciel yang kaget. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, bagai alunan musik dengan tempo yang cepat. Ciel menatap orb merah Sebastian dengan serius.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ciel memastikan.

Sebastian menghela napasnya sejenak dengan keras. Ia menatap mata biru Ciel yang memandangnya serius. Tanpa ragu Sebastian langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jika saya tidak mencintai Anda, saya tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal ini kepada dan bersama Anda. Saya tidak mungkin bercinta dengan Anda." jawab Sebastian.

Mendengar hal itu tanpa basa-basi lagi Ciel mendekati Sebastian dan langsung menciumnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut tapi terkesan memiliki nafsu membara disana. Ciel seolah-olah menegaskan kalau dia senang dengan ucapan Sebastian itu. Tapi ciuman Ciel itu terkesan cukup singkat.

"Aku senang..." ujar Ciel malu-malu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sebastian tersenyum atas perlakuan Ciel padanya. Ia memeluk Ciel erat. Mengelus punggung Ciel yang lembut bagai sutra itu.

"Apa itu berarti Anda mencintai saya juga?" goda Sebastian. Ia mengelus rambut kelabu Ciel pelan.

"Kamu tahu jawabannya kan?" ujar Ciel malu-malu dan membalas pelukan Sebastian. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh Sebastian. "Aku tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi."

"Oke, saya anggap itu berarti "Iya." Bocchan." kata Sebastian. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menunggingkan tubuh Ciel ke atas kasur. "Jangan memprotes, Bocchan." ucapnya sambil melumuri tiga jarinya dan mulai memasukkan satu per satu jari-jari itu ke dalam lubang prostat Ciel.

Jari pertama dimasukkan dan reaksi yang didapatkan Sebastian adalah Ciel menjerit dengan keras.

"AKH!" jerit Ciel.

"Sabar ya, Bocchan. Saya akan berusaha pelan." ujar Sebastian.

Jari kedua pun dimasukkan tapi tetap saja Ciel menjerit, bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi. Sampai dia memukul-mukul ranjangnya itu. Air mata mulai turun perlahan dari wajah Ciel.

Mendengar teriakan Ciel yang kesakitan seperti itu Sebastian langsung mengunci mulut Ciel dengan memberikannya ciuman. Ciel sedikit tersentak tapi dia menerima ciuman Sebastian, ciuman yang terkesan lembut dengan nafsu dibaliknya. Ciel bisa mengalihkan rasa sakitnya itu dengan ciuman dari Sebastian ini. Bersamaan dengan ciuman mereka jari ketiga dimasukkan dan dibuatlah gerakan zig-zag agar ada ruang yang cukup.

Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya itu dan menatap Ciel. Ciel juga menatap Sebastian. Sebastian segera memposisikan dirinya berada di depan lubang Ciel.

"Anda siap, Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Ciel.

Setelah itu Sebastian langsung memasukkan penis miliknya ke lubang Ciel. Tapi kali ini Ciel menjerit lagi, bahkan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Padahal penis Sebastian baru masuk setengahnya.

"AKH! Sakit!" jerit Ciel. "Aku tidak tahan..."

Kali ini Sebastian kembali mencium Ciel untuk menenangkannya dan Ciel menerima ciumannya itu. Sepertinya Ciel tidak terlalu terfokus dengan rasa sakitnya itu dan merupakan peluang besar bagi Sebastian untuk segera memasukkan lebih jauh miliknya di lubang Ciel itu. Setelah tertanam seluruhnya Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya.

"Saya mulai." ujar Sebastian dan segera memaju mundurkan pinggulnya itu, menghujani titik sensitif milik Ciel. Ciel mengerang makin keras dan lama-kelamaan Ciel terdiam.

'_Got it!' _batin Sebastian senang. Akhirnya Sebastian benar-benar menemukan titik paling sensitif milik Ciel dan menghujaninya terus menerus.

"_Faster... more faster."_ pinta Ciel sambil merasakan sensasi yang beda dari yang tadi, lebih terasa nikmat.

"_Yes, My Lord."_ ujar Sebastian dan terus menghujani titik sensitif Ciel dengan tempo yang cepat dan sedikit kasar. Ciel tidak merasakan sakit justru makin menikmati apa yang Sebastian lakukan padanya. Seolah bisa merasakan nikmat yang terindah itu.

"Sebastian... aku..." Ciel merasakan dirinya akan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Saya juga..." ujar Sebastian yang tahu bahwa dirinya dan Ciel akan sama-sama klimaks kali ini. Seraya mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Ciel seluruh cairan klimaks Ciel juga keluar. Begitu pula cairan klimaks Sebastian yang keluar lebih dulu di dalam tubuh Ciel.

Ciran klimaks milik Ciel berceceran di kaki Ciel dan Sebastian langsung menjilati seluruh cairan klimaks Ciel tanpa tersisa sedikit pun, sama sekali tidak merasakan jijik atau apapun itu namanya.

"Hah, hah, hah..." nafas Ciel terdengar tidak beraturan sedangkan Sebastian masih menjilati sudut bibirnya yang tersisa cairan milik Ciel.

"Bagaimana Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian. "Apakah Anda menikmatinya?"

Wajah Ciel langsung memerah. Ditatapnya wajah Sebastian yang tersenyum menggodanya. Ciel langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dari butler-nya itu dan melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Hampir jam setengah lima pagi.

"Jam setengah lima pagi?" tanya Ciel heran.

"Cukup lama juga ya, Bocchan..." ujar Sebastian dan wajah Ciel kembali memerah. "Ini sudah termasuk pagi."

Kemudian Sebastian mendekatkan dirinya pada Ciel dan melihat wajah Ciel dengan seksama. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memeluknya erat. Mengelus pelan rambut kelabu Ciel. "Aku ... mencintaimu, Ciel Phantomhive ..."

"A... aku juga..." ujar Ciel pelan dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

Sebastian mengecup pelan pelipis kiri Ciel. Turun dan terus turun ke arah bibir Ciel, namun tidak lama. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua ke kasur seraya bertanya, "Sudah mengantukkah Anda?"

"Hmm... Belum..." ujar Ciel sambil tersenyum. "Mau kita lanjutkan lagi hingga aku benar-benar mengantuk? Aku ingin kau memberiku service tambahan." Ciel melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sebastian.

"Huh, Anda ini banyak maunya, ya." canda Sebastian.

"Dasar..." ujar Ciel sedikit merajuk dan langsung melepaskan tanganya itu. "Baiklah, aku tidur sekarang."

"Bukankah tadi...?" goda Sebastian. Ia mengecup pelan bibir Ciel. "Saya hanya bercanda, Bocchan."

"Huh... Kamu terlalu sering bercanda." ujar Ciel pelan dan membalas ciuman Sebastian. "Semuanya terserah padamu."

"Baiklah." Sebastian kembali membaringkan tubuh Ciel dan menekan bahunya. Menjilati leher Ciel dan mengulangi seluruhnya. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua kembali melakukan hal itu hingga akhirnya penyakit insomnia Ciel sudah sembuh. Tidak terpikir sejenak pun bagi Ciel untuk tidur karena masih ingin menikmati permainan hingga dia benar-benar tertidur.

END

A/N: Karena ini fic kolaborasi pertama kami jika ada kesalahan maaf ya.

Anyway please review minna...^^

sign

Sara Hikari and Asaka Shirou


End file.
